


Colonoscopy.

by DepressedViolet



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Short, Smut, dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressedViolet/pseuds/DepressedViolet
Summary: Eren’s first colonoscopy is unlike anything he would have ever imagined.





	Colonoscopy.

Eren sat nervously on a cheap-feeling black medical bed covered with uncomfortable recycled paper on top. His bare feet dangled from the seat, and he swung them slightly as a means of distraction, which caused the paper to crinkle annoyingly. Constantly bending and squeezing his fingers and looking around the room as he waited for the doctor to come in the room, it was completely dreadful. 

Today was Eren's first colonoscopy. Though he was a healthy boy, and only eighteen years of age, colon cancer ran high-risk in the family. His family doctor had warned him for years that he'd have to start getting colonoscopes regularly after he turned eighteen, but now that the time was here, Eren was terrified and completely unprepared mentally.   

Physically, he was drained. Two days of a liquid diet with laxatives for dessert - he couldn't wait until he could just eat normal food and not shit for hours at a time everyday. He knew his stomach was only filled with butterflies, but he was afraid of shitting himself on the bed. He wouldn't care about ruining the stupid blue backless gown, but it would still be embarrassing. 

He was meeting with a new doctor today, that was also nerve wracking. He'd had the same doctor, Dr. Hange, all his life. He trusted her completely.. and nobody else really. 

Before he could further think of future doctors, the door creaked open. Eren had been told his doctors name was Dr. Ackerman, but he wasn't told that said doctor was completely hot. With jet black hair swept to the right, and an undercut, it was uniquely sexy. He was pale, and had silvery blue eyes. And bonus; he looked muscular under his scrubs. 

"Hello Eren," he said casually, closing the door. 

"Hi," Eren squeaked.

Ugh his voice is hot to. 

"How are you today?"  he asked, slipping on plastic gloves. 

"Um, nervous." 

"That's understandable. I'm gonna get you to lay on your left side for me and just relax." 

Eren took a sharp inhale, and slowly shifted himself onto his side, closing his legs hard and curling slightly. 

"I need you to relax." 

"Okay."

Eren took a few deep breaths before he could relax. 

"I'm going to move your gown. Try and stay relaxed, I'll explain everything I do while I do it, okay?"

"Oh-okay." 

"Just relax," Dr. Ackerman said softly, as he slowly shifted Eren's gown back open. "I'm going to rub some lube around your anus, and then inside, okay? So I need you to just breathe and relax." 

Eren nervously hummed. He was not excited for this process. 

The lube was freezing cold, and Eren tensed just at that. What the hell was he going to do when the lube was inside him?! 

Moan. 

An accidental moan escaped his lips as Dr. Ackerman slipped a single finger into his rectum. 

His face burned red, but Dr. Ackerman continued. He slipped a second finger inside of Eren, and scissored them gently, all the while Dr. Ackerman calmly told Eren to relax, and that it would be over soon.

The teen gritted his teen, but was unable to contain himself any longer when Dr. Ackerman's fingers slid in deeper, and hit his prostate. Eren shivered as he moaned, trying desperately to take back his sounds. 

"It's okay," Dr. Ackerman said, his voice deep and soothing. 

With that, Dr. Ackerman pulled his fingers out slowly. Eren was about to turn and ask what was going to happen next, but was interrupted by a shivering moan, as Dr. Ackerman shoved three fingers into him, hard and deep. He curled his fingers down and struck Eren's prostate, which made the teen gasp, squeak, then shiver. 

He heard the doctor grunt behind him, and his fingers pushed further down into his prostate. Eren was unable to contain his moans, and he let a loud moan out. 

His fears were coming true in that moment. He knew he was at least bisexual, and he'd tested a couple toys out himself, but no toy ever pleasured him in the way he was feeling now. He feared it would feel good. He feared he would moan. And he feared he'd get hard. It was all happening. 

"Fuck," Dr. Ackerman grunted as his fingers shoved in just a hair deeper. Eren could feel his knuckles trying to push their way in as well. 

"Um.. Doctor?"

"Shh. Well start in a minute." 

Confusion washed over Eren, but he couldn't find space in his sporadic mind to process any thoughts. 

Before Eren could even try to think, he felt a hot, tearing pain in his ass, and the pain only grew worse.  He tensed his legs, which only made that burn hotter. He moaned, grunted, and whined loudly as he felt warm skin against his back. 

"Doctor?" he asked in a laboured breath.

Dr Ackerman leaned down to the teens ear, and whispered, "call me Levi." 

"HAA!" Eren moaned aloud as Levi threw his hips back, only to pound them back against Eren's body. "Uuah!"

"Shh," Levi hushed, placing his left hand over the teens mouth. 

"Mmmm!" Eren moaned into the doctors hand, eyes closed tight, legs tensed, fingers twitching against the paper. "Mmmmm. Hm, hm, mmmm," Eren moaned and whined.

Levi had to tighten his grip on Eren's cheeks to try to quiet him. 

"Uuuuh," Levi moaned quietly as his dick was swallowed by the teen. He didn't even care that Eren was obviously a virgin. He didn't even care how wrong it was to even be doing what he was. He had never 'operated' on anybody under the age of fifty. This teen was a damn gift sent to him in his time of hormonal struggles. 

Levi pounded himself into the teen, squeezing his face with an unknown force. Unconsciously, his right hand gripped around the teen's arousal. He stroked the teen gently, slowly up, and softly back down.

The teen moaned in Levi's hand and a deep shiver ran up his spine, leaving the arms on his arms up. He relaxed his lower half as Levi gained speed in his hips. And it wasn't long before the room filled with delicious wet sounds and muffled pained moans. 

"Fuck," Levi groaned softly. 

Without a thought, Levi gripped onto Eren's hips with both hands, and pulled him closer. With his fingernails burrowed into the teen's skin, he forced Eren still as he increased his speed again. Levi wasn't sure if he could physically move any faster. 

"Aah! Ha! Muha, ah, hah, hah," Eren panted with the tempo of Levi's hips. "Aaaaaah mmmmhmph ha.. ahh." 

Eren reached down to his dick and began to jerk himself rapidly. He knew he was going to cum any second. 

"Hhhhuu!" Eren inhales deeply as he felt his abs and ass tense. "UuUh! Uuuuuh hhhuh huuh aaah mmmm hhh.. haaaaaaa!" 

Thin lines of cum shot from the teen, and covered his chest, the paper, and little spots on the medical table. 

Eren's body fell flaccid on the table, but Levi wasn't done just yet. He continued to fuck the teen hard. He was started to become tired, but would not stop. Especially being so close to finishing himself. 

"HA!" the teen nearly screamed as Levi pulled his hips back, and bucked his own forward. 

Levi moaned louder than he meant to, but he couldn't help it. He'd been extremely sexually deprived after  his wife left him a few months back, claiming she loved another man. 

"Mmmmrrrrmm," Levi groaned as he came. 

"Haaaaaaahh," Eren moaned softly as he felt himself being filled. It was a unique and pleasurable feeling.  

The room filled with only soft pants from the both of them. Their breath was the only source of noise until Levi pulled himself out of the teen, and readjusted his pants. 

He wanted to make a joke and tell Eren that the doctor would be in shortly, but he feared he may have already scarred the teen. So instead, he said:

"You've got the green light, however I think it would be best to schedule your next appointment sooner than twelve months." 

Eren nodded softly. He was in too much pain to get off the table, and he felt a gross wetness leaking from his ass.   

Eren knew the entire 'exam' was wrong. He knew that wasn't how it went.. but..

He was excited for his next one already.


End file.
